Late
by Akane Tsukino Kou
Summary: (U/A) Se que te importo mas de lo que quisieras, se que en ningún sentido te soy indiferente, pero cuando te des cuenta de lo que estas perdiendo tal vez… será demasiado Tarde. S&S.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola queridas Amigas; aquí llego con esta nueva creación. Espero que sea aceptada por las fanáticas de SM. Aun soy una principiante aspirando llegar a ser buena en esto de la escritura, pero paso a paso iré aprendiendo a mejorar; por lo que las críticas honestan ayudan mucho. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia esta basada en un hecho real, me refiero a que me inspire en ella. Tendrá ingredientes de mi propia cosecha pues es una adaptación y será a mi manera. Una persona muy, muy cercana paso por algo parecido. Creo que Sailor Moon como mi anime favorito tiene los personajes indicados para encarnarla._

_**Protagonistas:**__ Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou._

_._

_**Aclaración: **__Ningún personaje es mío. Todos le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. _

**.**

****Late****

**.**

**(S&S)**

.

_**Summary:**__(U/A)__Se que te importo mas de lo que quisieras, se que en ningún sentido te soy indiferente, pero cuando te des cuenta de lo que estas perdiendo tal vez… será demasiado Tarde. __**S&S.**_

**.**

**PROLOGO**

.

.

**Japón, Yokohama, Abril de 2008.**

.

**.**

**··· ****Serena Tsukino ****···**

.

.

.

Soñar.

Eso es genial, amo soñar.

Bueno en realidad… amo dormir… ¡ja! Amo dormir hasta tarde aunque sinceramente no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que soñé anoche. Mi mente es frágil.

.

.

Pero me refería a los sueños que queremos cumplir. A los anhelos. Esos sueños que nos hacen tener ilusiones. Si eso.

Bien cambiare de tema.

Estoy feliz porque acabo de terminar la prepa, así podré ir a la universidad, aunque también esta la posibilidad de entrar a estudiar a un instituto técnico. Bien después veré que decido. Mis amigas y yo veremos que lugar será el predilecto para nosotras, ellas saben lo que escogerán como carrera, en mi caso debo decir que me gusta la Estética, de hecho eso quiero estudiar, Esteticista Profesional, se muchas cosas relacionadas con la piel, es una buena carrera además de rentable, siempre se tiene trabajo.

No hay mujer que no se arregle las uñas, cuide su cutis y todo eso, pero ¡eso si! Se que hay excepciones; como yo por ejemplo.

Lo se, ¡en casa de herrero cuchillo de palo!

Ah, olvide agregar la depilación, se hacerlo. Depilo de maravilla. No lo odio como todas porque soy lampiña. Un regalo de la vida.

Entiendo que mis amigas me odien por eso.

Pobres.

De mi…que puedo decir, físicamente: soy delgada, cabello dorado, largo, con chonguitos, (sello personal) me gustan mis pechos, no son enormes pero perfectos para mi cuerpo, (podría tener un poco mas pero que mas da) normales, eso si amo mi trasero, esta muy bien hecho, no hay hombre que no me lo mire, no siempre me agrada pero de algo tengo que estar orgullosa y esa es mi retaguardia. Mis piernas también me gustan, he aprendido a amarme, porque si no lo hago nadie lo hará por mi. Lo digo porque lo mas importante de una persona esta en su interior no en el envoltorio. Solo detallo un poco mi aspecto físico.

Nada más.

Mi personalidad: Soy amigable, se escuchar, bromear, soy despistada, descuidada en algunas cosas, desordenada, algo glotona, un poco impuntual, pero ¡eso si! Todos me aman, no lo digo por ser arrogante… ¡lo juro!...creo que siempre se me ha dado fácil el hacer amigos, tengo un temperamento bastante soportable, mi personalidad atrae a la gente, dicen que soy alegre, buena onda, personalmente creo ser errática a veces pero soy humana, no merezco ser juzgada por eso. En fin tengo muchos amigos, bastantes diría yo pero en el genero femenino están ellas: Rei y Lita; mis mejores amigas, pero a Rei le cuento todo de todo, ambas nos contamos todo de todo. ¿Me explique bien?

Ella es muy bonita, un muy hermoso cuerpo, algo enojona, pero nos queremos mucho, ella se preocupa mucho por mí, es un amor. (Cuando no esta enojada). Le gusta la arquitectura, es algo insegura de si misma, pero creo que todos lo somos un poco.

Lita es una gran chica, muy bella, cocina de las mil maravillas, es aficionada a las plantas. Tiene buen carácter, buen físico y mucha delantera. Igual que Rei. Aunque Lita nos gana. No les envidio nada porque me gusta mi cuerpo.

.

.

-¡Serena!-

Esa soy yo.

-¿si?-

-¡¿te estaba diciendo que si ya sabes a donde iremos?!-

-Ummm…aun lo estoy pensando, ya que me dejaron la decisión a mi supongo que esperaran la respuesta pacientemente-concluí con tono MUY tranquilo-

-de acuerdo Sere, yo también veo posibilidades, hay tantos lugares, que no se cual será el mejor-dice mi amiga castaña-

-¿quieren dentro o fuera del país?-pregunto.

-¿tenemos presupuesto suficiente?-inquiere Lita.

-claro, pero yo quiero que sea acá, hay lugares muy bonitos, pero podemos ir no solo a uno-

-bien, bien decídelo tu.-dice mi temperamental amiga.

-Ok amiga, pero no te enojes ¿si?-hago pucherito para que Rei no se enoje, bueno lo raro seria que no lo hiciera-

-no me enojo, Arroz, ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?-pregunta con inocencia.

-la pregunta seria ¿Cuándo no?-rectifico.

-¡ya chicas lo importante es que pasemos un muy buen verano!-dice feliz Lita.

-¡Si!-concluimos las 3 chicas súper poderosas…jajaja…-

En que me quede….ah si amistades. Bueno en el lado masculino, debo decir que mi mejor amigo hombre es Darien. El es muy inteligente, caballero, algo serio para mi gusto, ordenado, meticuloso, todo lo que No busco en un hombre. Pero si como amigo, lo quiero mucho y es una gran persona. Andrew es mi otro amigo, es muy carismático, buen consejero, gentil, también una excelente persona. A ambos los conozco desde la infancia. Los dos son guapos por cierto.

Amo a Mama y Papa, amo a mi odioso hermano Samuel, esta casado y tiene un hermoso retoño de 2 años.

Selene es mi hermana mayor (soy la mas pequeña) me parezco bastante a ella pero no somos iguales, tiene el cabello hasta los hombros, y mas claro que el mío, casi gris. Es mi gran amiga. Nos llevamos por 12 años. Tenemos una muy buena relación.

Tengo otros amigos que de a poco conocerán.

Ahora mi cabeza esta en pasar un buen verano, aprovecharlo al máximo, divertirme y estar con mis queridísimas amigas que tanto amo.

De mi corazón…que puedo decir; no me he enamorado, y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero sufrir, he visto gente muy querida hacerlo y es perdida de tiempo. ¡Lo es! De que sirve enamorarse si tienes que pasar por tantas cosas desagradables, lo ideal seria que todo se diera fácil. Bien se que la realidad no es así, pero es frustrante pensar que existe la posibilidad de ser no correspondido. Por eso cuando tengo relaciones de pareja con personas del sexo opuesto trato de no engancharme mucho, porque si no resulta puedo salir lastimada. Claro que he tenido uno que otro novio pero solo eso. Seria difícil encontrar a una persona que por ti diera todo, soportara todo, aguantara, crea en todo momento en ti y este ahí cuando lo necesites. Un amor incondicional que no falle nunca.

Estoy delirando pero…Mmmm…bien seré sincera, toda chica sueña con ser amada, encontrar el amor verdadero; es cursi, de hecho yo no lo soy, soy todo lo contrario pero la verdad es que…no soy la excepción… muy en el fondo me gustaría que algún día existiera esa persona para mi.

Pero…

Muy en el fondo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

**(S&S)**

..….

.

**Japón, Tokio, Abril de 2008.**

**.**

**··· ****Seiya Kou ****···**

.

.

.

Ir o no ir. He allí el dilema.

De acuerdo iré.

Mi vejiga ya no lo soporta. Aunque tenga que interrumpir mi siesta.

¡Malditas necesidades básicas!

Pobre de mi…la fiesta termino muy tarde, no dormí nada, debo tener una ojeras horribles, debo de verme fatal.

Eso de carretear aprovechando la ausencia de Papa ha sido agotador. Creo que le haré caso a Taiki, ya no mas, creo que nos hemos divertido lo suficiente. Yaten tendrá que entender.

Me gustan los momentos de esparcimiento, soy un tipo alegre, con ganas de pasarlo bien, pero también tengo mis límites. A mí manera pero los tengo.

¡Vaya! Soy todo un ejemplo para la juventud.

Soy un hombre sencillo, modesto, sarcástico, y seguro de mi mismo. Eso es algo importante porque te ayuda a no dejarte pasar a llevar por nadie. A tener convicción, es una muy buena cualidad. La verdad es que tengo varias, pero sigo siendo modesto. Me considero una persona sociable, amante de la buena música, aventurero, gozador, pero en el buen sentido. Soy deportista aficionado, el fútbol es algo que adoro, siempre juego los domingos con mis amigos, me ayuda a estar en forma. También soy independiente; me gusta ganar mi propio dinero, aunque no rechazo las ayuditas de mi papa. Es muy generoso. Hablando de eso vivo con el y con mi hermano menor Yaten. El es algo irresponsable, pero es normal a sus 17, todo un problema. Pero así como es lo quiero un montón al condenado. Taiki mi otro hermano vive solo en su departamento. Tiene novia. No se si esta enamorado, pero si el esta bien así me alegro. Por ahora esta con nosotros ya que su chica se fue de vacaciones 2 semanas. También lo quiero, obvio, es mi sangre.

Yo soy un chico que las féminas aceptan bastante, quiero decir que me va muy bien con las ellas, creo que mi complexión atlética, mi estatura, porte, y atractivo físico ayuda mucho. No me quejo, estoy feliz con lo que dios me dio. Soy un conquistador por naturaleza, tengo bastante labia. Amo la belleza, la admiro, ¡Me gustan las mujeres! Por eso me gusta esa canción que se llama 'Mujeres', estoy de acuerdo con un par de cosas que ahí dice, pero tampoco hay que alabarlas, no soy de esos tipos románticos. ¡No! No le abro la puerta a nadie, no regalo rosas, chocolates ni nada de eso. Soy el anti-príncipe azul, creo que lo típico no tiene por que ser lo adecuado, prefiero ser espontáneo dependiendo de la chica que me inspira a serlo. He tenido dos novias en toda mi vida; me refiero a algo serio, fue bueno, tiempos satisfactorios, pero nada del otro mundo, las chicas a veces son algo…Ummm…como decirlo…son…exigentes, es decir, les gustan los compromisos prematuramente cuando uno apenas esta comenzando y eso termina por espantarme.

¡Lo siento! No me gusta atarme con nadie, soy un alma libre, por eso tengo algunos romances o relaciones fugaces y cosas por el estilo. Creo que a lo mejor no ha nacido la mujer que me interese de verdad, no ha nacido esa chica de la cual me enamore como un loco; pues creo que no existe y tampoco me importa mucho; así como estoy, es perfecto.

Bien, ahora estoy con mis amigos decidiendo a donde ir de vacaciones. Hay muchas opciones. Puede ser; Sudáfrica para conocer Ciudad del Cabo Ummm… ¿Dónde mas?...Bangkok, Seúl…y otras lugares, bueno luego veré cual será. Por ahora necesito dormir.

-¿Tu hermano es gay?-escuche decir a alguien muy cerca de donde me encontraba-

-pregúntaselo tú misma-

-pero es que, es difícil ¿como reaccionarias tu? no es una pregunta usual-

-pues reaccionaria tranquilo si lo soy o no. No tendría porque avergonzarme-

-Ah…bueno pero, es que no me toco ni un pelo, me le ofrecí, no puedo creerlo, es ¡Hombre! Se supone que debería…-

-Mira ahí esta, despiértalo y pregúntale tú misma-

Escuche la conversación de mi hermano Yaten y…y… ¿Como se llamaba?… no lo recuerdo, esa chica de anoche ¡Vaya! ahora por ser hombre tenia que acostarme con la primera que se me insinuaba. No la oí con remordimiento admitiendo esa faceta tan…tan…liberal. Las chicas ahora francamente poco se cuidan y no se hacen respetar.

Algunas.

Lo admito es bonita, buen cuerpo pero nada mas. Yaten la trajo anoche, no la conocía, no era de mi clase del instituto. El trago hace milagros, la ignore la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hasta el cuarto tequila no supe más de mí rechazo hacia ella.

Que irresponsable.

De seguro ahí estuvimos…aunque si recuerdo lo que hicimos, pero no llegamos lejos. Yo lo impedí. ¡Si! soy muy caballero, pero ella no quería que lo fuera. Todo lo contrario.

De todos modos ¿que se cree?

Dudando de mi virilidad solo porque tuvimos arrumacos, besos y nada mas.

-Seiya, Seiya…-me estaba moviendo el brazo, ¡Que fastidio!-oye ¿estas durmiendo?

Estaba.

-Ah…mhn…no, ya no… ¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?-estaba boca abajo con la espalda descubierta pero lo demás tapado con el cobertor. Me acosté en calzoncillos. Mi cuerpo estaba pesado. Gire la cabeza de lado derecho y allí estaba. Mmm… ¡Lo tengo! Ya se lo que le diré para que se vaya.

-Eh…quería dejarte mi número, me gusto estar contigo-

-No gracias, ¿Sabes? mi novio va a venir por mi-

-¿QUE? No…Novio…pero si tu y yo anoche…Novio…dirás novia-

-¡Novio!...Me gusta Ricky Martin, y no solo como canta-este ya salio del closet- le quise dar celos, estaba viéndonos, disculpa por utilizarte, no me apena mi condición sexual. Ahora sabes porque no te toque. Lo siento buenas noches ¡OH! Buenas tardes.

-yo-yo… ¡COMO PUDISTE!...¡MARICON!¡ LO SABIA, LO SABIA!… ¡AH!-

¡Vaya! Se fue con prisa bastante espantada.

En fin.

Me da igual.

Luego de esas "hermosas palabras" expresadas por la chica que anoche me gusto, estando medio borracho, seguí en lo que había quedado pendiente.

Dormir.

Ah…que tranquilidad.

.

-Eres un maldito-era mi hermano menor el que me hablaba-jajajaja…hubieses visto su cara, te odia no hay duda-

-para lo que me importa, Yatencito déjame dormir-pedí melosamente.

-bien pero llamare a tu NoVio Ante para que te haga compañía-

-¡Ya cállate!-

Yo gey, yo gey ¡YO GEY! Tendría que nacer de nuevo. Esa si que era la mentira mas grande y ofensiva que puede existir.

Poner en duda mi hombría. Que chiste de mal gusto.

Siempre me valía de alguna idea para librarme de alguien que no me gustara. Pero no piensen mal. No soy cruel.

Soy brillante.

-Hola amorcito- minutos después dijo Ante desde la puerta- Escuche que querías de mi más que mi simple amistad. No tengas vergüenza. Yo siento lo mismo.-

El idiota quería jugar. Bueno ambos nos ayudábamos. Una vez el fue el que utilizo el mismo pretexto para sacarse de encima a una chica algo…fea...pero esas sin reparación.

-¿En serio? Pues ven acá a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se subió encima mió quedando en una posición muy intima. Cualquiera que entrara pensaría mal.

Muy mal.

-¡Quítate de encima rarito!-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-¡Ya déjame! quiero dormir y solo fue una broma-

-pues no me metas en tus bromas ¡tonto!-

-Ya déjame. Bájate ¡idiota descerebrado!-

-bien, bien-

Al momento en que mi tarado amigo lo iba a hacer alguien entro a la recamara.

-¡SEIYA! VENIA A DECIRTE QUE NO ME TRAGO ESO DE QUE…-la molesta voz de la chica se callo de golpe-e-e…e…era verdad…-

La mujer que anteriormente me grito volvió para 'cerciorarse' de lo que le dije. Aunque no pensé que su vista le daría la razón.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!-expreso en tono bastante alto y se fue muy horrorizada-

-jajajajja….jajajaja-mi querido amigo, del cual dudaba era hombre no paraba de reír-se la…jajaja…creyó...toda…jajaja-

-Si, si ja y mas ja-

Después de ese lindo día los chicos, mi hermano y yo supimos a donde iríamos de vacaciones.

Eso era lo importante: divertirnos.

Mi mejor amigo: mmm…no lo se podría decir que mi hermano Taiki. Tenemos una excelente relación, la confianza que hay entre los dos es mucha, pero de mis amigos de infancia podría ser, Ante, si el. Es mi brother. Nos conocemos desde los 6.

¿Que tierno no?

Si como sea.

Soy muy amistoso, pero tengo mi círculo.

¿Amigas?

En la universidad tengo una; se llama Kakyu. Tiene un peinado algo tonto, pero OH! Verdad. Es mi amiga no debería hablar así de ella. Es muy extravagante su peinado me da mucha risa, ja…no entiendo porque las chicas atan su cabello de manera tan rara.

En fin es mi querida amiga.

A veces se piensa que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos, pero nosotros somos el ejemplo de que eso no es verdad. Yo salgo con alguna chica y ella tiene novio.

A demás…

No es mi tipo.

Tengo el bichito de la curiosidad. ¿Cómo será enamorarse? ¿Por segunda vez?…Me refiero al amor eros, ese romántico, el de verdad. No lo se, creo que a una edad más madura se sabe como enfrentarlo. Solo tengo diecinueve, aun joven para eso, pronto cumpliré los veinte. Bueno en realidad…este llega a cualquier edad. Me da miedo ver lo que puede llegar a hacer un hombre atontado por ese sentimiento. No quiero ser victima de su efecto.

Creo que lo conoceré algún día, no me interesa que sea pronto pero…

Algún día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Esto es solo el comienzo, espero les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios y…**

**me acompañen incondicionalmente.**** No pido mucho.**

"**Late" trata de cómo a veces tomamos decisiones demasiado tarde, las cuales con el tiempo sabemos que no son las correctas o lo eran, pero el tiempo jugo en nuestra contra. A pesar de todo valió la pena el vivirlas. Porque quedan como lecciones para saber que hacer cuando se presenten las siguientes y no cometer los mismos errores. **

**¡Este fic es subido por segunda vez! Es decir tiene casi 5 años de haberse creado.**

**Con respecto a mis otros fics…**

**GOMEN NASAI**

"**Prohibido" lo actualizare pronto, es que tuve una crisis de falta de inspiración, pues no encontraba la mejor forma de que Seiya y Sere se vuelvan a ver, perdón la tardanza. Pronto se viene un nuevo capi. No creo que pase de este mes, si no a principios del otro, pero haré lo necesario por que sea en estas semanas.**

"**HERIDA" Se viene la segunda parte, que será "HERIDAS" que nombre tan original no? XD**

**Volviendo a este.**

**Espero que les guste, seguiré con esta nueva historia si es aceptada, cosa que espero sea así.**

**En fin; no se cuando actualice pero de que lo haré, lo haré…Nos vemos prontito.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

****Late****

**.**

**(S&S)**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1. Vacaciones.**

**.**

**··· ****Seiya Kou ****···**

.

.

.

-¡ESPERAAAA!-

Grita un apueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesto hombre, es decir yo…ja- que engreído soy-

(N.A: no es que me guste, bueno si lo amo)

-¿QUE?-giro su rostro para saber que quería decirle-

-jajajajaja…tonto-logre pasarlo-

-no me vas a ganar-dijo mi amigo platinado de melena corta-

Una carrera de bicicleta realizábamos en un muy hermoso lugar.

-Esto si que es un desperdicio, como van a matar el tiempo jugando carreras de ciclismo-se quejo el chico de cabello marrón, pesado ¡vaya! me gusta describir a mis amigos-

-no te preocupes….-dije-

-esto es una idea muy inteligente, ¡hasta el mismo Einstein lo hacia!-dijo Ante-

-¿en serio?-pregunto sorprendido Allan-

-que voy a saber yo, solo lo digo-

-tarado-

-y tú más por creerme-

-¡chicos miren, cambio de planes!-exclamo mi hermano y… obvio mi amigo.

-¿Qué?-dije fastidiado por sus gritos-

-nos vamos al lejano orienteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-no tiene para que exagerar-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto entre incrédulo y emocionado-

Obvio.

-¿recuerdan el concurso de tv del que les hable?-

-Ah, si, ese, yo me burle de ti porque pensabas que ganarías jaja-comento divertido Ante…ja mi amigo-

-pues…GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

-¿e…en serio?-Allan esta sorprendido-

Debe ser mentira.

-Seiya, no seas idiota, esta claro que es cierto, mira la cara de bobo que tiene de la emoción- Max me hace razonar con sus sabias palabras.

-bueno es verdad-pienso un momento- hermanito, lindo entonces ¿Que piensas hacer?-pestañeo demasiado a mi querido Yaten-

-Ah…interesado-

-dinos Yaten-dice Max-

-pues…-

Me esta exasperando

-¡NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES YAAAAAAAAAA!-

Hermano mío.

Ahora el preferido.

Dicen que a veces existe un momento preciso en el que te das cuenta lo valiosa que es la gente que esta a tu alrededor.

En este instante agradezco enormemente a la vida el darme a Yaten como hermano.

No se porque…pero…

Siento que…

Lo AMO

Si, no me da pena decirlo.

Alzo la vista al cielo y digo…

.

.

-¡gracias Dios!-

-¿que te pasa Seiya?-

-nada-dije feliz-

-nos vamos mañana mismo chicos-sentenció mi querido hermanito Yatencito-

Todo es perfecto.

Lo que juntamos con nuestros trabajos mis amigos y yo, incluyendo a mi hermano, será suficiente para costearnos la estadía en los lugares que visitaremos. Me gusta trabajar y lo seguiré haciendo. El dinero fácil es muy aburrido.

Luego de unos días nos fuimos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Amo a mi familia.

La amo por darme a mi hermanito.

Bueno otras veces la odio por lo mismo pero, no suelo vivir de rencores…si, si, si, soy un chico con sentido común y mUy bueno. Insisto en que soy un ejemplo para todos y mis subordinados…en este caso el más cercano. Yaten.

Debe aprender de mí.

Ah…no es pedante nada de lo que digo.

De algo que me sirva este chico ¿No?

Si sufrí cuando nació porque deje de ser el centro de atención de mis padres creo que merezco ser recompensado. OH si…era el menor y todo era para el…tenia que llegar el "ojitos de esmeralda" como decía mama.

Que tiempos aquellos.

Buenos tiempos después de todos. A pesar de las perdidas, a pesar de toda circunstancia positiva o no mi familia sinceramente es algo muy importante en mi vida. Como en la de cualquier persona.

Bah…no pensare mas cosas.

Solo una.

Una muy relevante.

Quiero descansar y pasármelo muy bien.

Ah que no.

…

**(S&S)**

..….

.

**En otro lugar del globo terráqueo.**

**.**

**··· ****Serena Tsukino ****···**

.

.

.

Llegamos.

Por fin…llegamos.

¡llegamos! Uuuu

Estoy emocionada. Estas son las primeras vacaciones que paso de manera independiente. Las otras siempre habían sido financiadas por mi padre. Claro que lo valoro mucho y se lo agradezco pero cuando tu propio esfuerzo dio fruto significa mucho más. Por lo menos ese es mi caso.

Trabaje muy duro para lograr lo que ahora puedo hacer con mis amigas. Soy una adulta. Creo que valerme por mi misma me hace sentir genial.

Demasiado.

Rei, Lita y yo estamos muy felices. Felices de poder hacer muchas cosas. De salir a conocer lugares bellos y culturas muy diferentes a la nuestra. Creo que las tres estamos orgullosas. Las tres ahorramos bastante dinero.

¿Ya dije que estoy feliz?

Si he usado mucho esa palabra (y MUCHO también).

Estamos en Nagpur, luego nos iremos a Nueva Delhi.

ESTOY EN INDIAAAAA!

Si, reconozco que estoy emocionadísima.

Ja.

Este lugar es genial. La arquitectura es preciosa, pues es mágico y te hace soñar. Recordé a Aladino.

¡DISNEY! Eso era lo que me traía recuerdos de infancia. Si pudiera volar en una alfombra mágica lo haría.

No estoy demente.

En mi defensa digo que soñar no cuesta nada.

No puedo creer que este aquí. La ropa es algo anticuado pero bellísima. Me he probado muchos modelos. Lo único malo es que aun viven en el pasado. Lo se porque me informe. Siempre lo hago si voy a pisar tierra extranjera.

.

.

.

-¿Como me veo?-pregunto. Es un vestido de seda que me llega hasta los tobillos, mangas largas. Tiene incrustaciones de piedras azuladas. Lleva un pañuelo que me arreglo perfectamente entre mis chonguitos. Lo acompaño con unos pendientes de perlas muy ostentosos y también pongo un en mi frente. Como toda una mujer india.

-vaya Sere, que lindo traje-

-esta muy bonito, se te ve muy bien-

-¿en serio?-

-si, esta hecho para ti-

-ay que linda por eso te quiero Lita-

-mmm…solo por que te halago-

-bueno eres muy inteligente-

-¿oigan después donde iremos?-

-a ver…creo que…-

-saque cuentas y no podemos gastar mucho ya que tenemos que dejar para los gastos de comida pasajes y estadía-

-bueno tendríamos que volver a Japón-

-pero vamos a Okinawa ¿si?-pido-

-de acuerdo es muy hermoso allá –

-si me gusta-

-también a mi, hace tiempo que no he ido a ese lugar-

Luego de eso nos fuimos a comer, debo decir que el paladar de aquí es diferente por la clase de comida que sirven, pero no es mala…

Es

Extraña.

En fin…

Ceo que este viaje lo recordare siempre. Las chicas y yo estábamos en un barandal que daba una vista hermosa a la cuidad.

-¡cielos! Seria genial venir aquí con tu pareja-dijo soñadoramente mi amiguita Rei-

-jajaja…que cursi-

-¡OYE! ES LO QUE PIENSO!-

-bueno pero no te enojes!-que ardida-

-pues no te burles-

-¡oigan miren esos chicos!-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuales?-dije-

-¡esoooos!-

-ay Lita ni se les ve la cara-se quejo la cascarrabias-

-pero es que la llevan tapada, pero tienen buen físico, se nota-

-¿Seran misuslmanes?-pregunte-

-no lo creo-dijo tajante Rei-

-¿Por qué?-nos dijimos Lita y yo-

-miren su calzado-

Efectivamente se les veían zapatillas (tenis) y jeans puestos, eran turistas como nosotras.

-mejor vaaaaaaaaamonos, no perdamos tiempo!-propuse-

-Si tienes razón!-_aunque me gustaría ligarme a un chico_-pensó Lita-

Después de eso visitamos muchos lugares, la pasamos genial, conocimos chicos guapos, ligamos pero nada formal, solo aprovechamos al máximo. El tiempo paso volando que por fin llegamos a casa no sin antes pasar por un calido lugar local.

Eran nuestros últimos días de vacaciones.

Eso es triste…

Entonces…

¡Aprovechare al máximo!

.

.

.

.

**Fin capitulo 1**

.

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Atte.**

**Autora.**

**n_n**


End file.
